Problem: Antoine stands on a balcony and throws a ball to his dog, who is at ground level. The ball's height (in meters above the ground), $x$ seconds after Antoine threw it, is modeled by: $h(x)=-2x^2+4x+16$ What is the height of the ball at the time it is thrown?
Explanation: The height of the ball at the time it is thrown is given by $h(0)$. $\begin{aligned} h( 0)&=-2( 0)^2+4( 0)+16 \\\\ &=0+0+16 \\\\ &=16 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the height of the ball at the time it is thrown is $16$ meters.